1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automatic transportation device applied to the manufacturing of liquid crystal panel, and in particular to a liquid crystal panel transportation device and a support arm structure thereof.
2. The Related Arts
The increasingly progress of liquid crystal displaying technology makes liquid crystal screens a commonly used display screen in the daily living of people. A liquid crystal panel is an important component of the liquid crystal screen.
Referring to FIG. 7, in a manufacture process of liquid crystal panel, a robot arm of a transportation device is commonly used to move a liquid crystal panel 7 to a rack 9 that holds liquid crystal panels therein.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional liquid crystal panel transportation device uses support surfaces of support arms 8 to support a liquid crystal panel 7. A power device is then actuated to move the support arms 8 in order to eventually move the liquid crystal panel 7 to the rack 9. The structure of the liquid crystal panel transportation device has the following drawbacks:
The liquid crystal panel 7 has a small thickness but has a size that is greater than the surface area of the support surfaces. Particularly, array substrates and color filter substrates beyond generation 4.5, the thickness is even smaller and the size is much greater than the liquid crystal panels below generation 4.5. In other words, in a transportation process, edges of the liquid crystal panel 7 may easily get deformed due to gravity. Thus, in the process that the support arms 8 are moving a liquid crystal panel 7 to the rack 9, the edges of the liquid crystal panel 7 that are deflected downward may easily impact the rack 9 so as to make the edges of the liquid crystal panel 7 broken.
Further, the transportation device, as well as peripheral devices thereof, is easily subjected to vibration during the operation thereof. The vibration will be transmitted to the liquid crystal panel, making it even easier for the above described impact to occur in the liquid crystal panel, leading to failure of the entire liquid crystal panel and lowering yield rate.